


November 2, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eyes were wide the minute Reverend Amos Howell found himself in bed.





	November 2, 2003

I never created DC.

Eyes were wide the minute Reverend Amos Howell found himself in bed and no longer in Supergirl's arms after one Metropolis villain injured him recently.

THE END


End file.
